


it could last forever.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: For the first time in her life, Dia Kurosawa was up to doing nothing and wasting time.





	it could last forever.

It was Mari’s turn to leave. Kanan had left earlier than usual (too early, way too early) and now it was just Dia and Mari spending time together watching the sunset or cuddling and kissing in no particular order. Dia felt clingy that day. She wanted Mari to stay. She wanted her to stay forever, if possible. She hadn’t seen her in a while (she had gotten a job and hanging out had turned into a distant memory) and wanted to pass time with her until she had to go to work again and Mari also turned into a distant memory. For the first time in her life, Dia Kurosawa was up to doing nothing and wasting time.

“I gotta go.” Mari said. Dia held her tight. Mari giggled.

“ _What happened to Dia?_ ” She asked. “She would’ve kicked me out of her house three hours ago.” Dia frowned.

“Nothing. I was hoping you’d stay a little longer, that’s all.” She explained. Mari got closer to her. Dia could feel her breath and couldn’t help but blush.

“ _Longer?_ _Naughty_.” Mari smiled. Dia’s blush intensified and she tried to look away from Mari’s eyes.

“It’s not that! It’s just…” She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t tell Mari how much she had been missing her. How much she missed her laugh and impractical jokes (until the point that whenever something didn’t turn out the way she wanted at work she muttered “Mari-san!” out of habit). How much she had missed her voice and warm embrace. Dia couldn’t tell her because Mari couldn’t know how much she needed her.

“I’ll stay, Dia.” Mari said. She didn’t need and explanation, making Dia realize she had read through her. She now felt like a kid on Christmas eve. She was sure her eyes were shinning and that she had the most stupid smile on her face. She wasn’t going to do anything about it, though; she couldn’t pretend she didn’t care.

“Thank you, Mari-san.” Dia said, as she hugged her and buried her head in her neck. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably end up being a longer fic in a while. hope yall enjoyed and thanks for reading!!


End file.
